Help:Ingredient pages
Ingredients are an important part of the game. Therefore, they should have their own page. The ingredients category is designed to contain all of them. Since ingredient pages are similar, are used to make them uniform and easy to maintain. The main template, to be used for all ingredient pages, is Template:Ingredient. For more information about how to use it, see its documentation. FAQ When I try to edit a page, the content of the editor is different from the content of the page. Why is that? Since ingredient pages are similar, templates are used to make them uniform and easy to maintain. If you don't know what is a template, please read the . When should ingredient pages be updated? They should be updated after each game update when * the ingredient is required in newly released recipes, * its in-game rarity has been updated. What should I edit when updating an ingredient page? * When the ingredient is required in newly released recipes, add them in the recipes list using the recipes parameter. Don't forget to update the total parameter accordingly. * When the in-game rarity is updated, modify the rarity parameter. In any case, changes must also be updated on the general ingredients page. I would like to add some information on an ingredient page. Where can I do it? The Ingredient template has an optional parameter designed for it: info. If it isn't already present, add a parameter called info and write your piece of information after the equals sign. If there is already some information in a such parameter, add your information after it but do not add another info parameter. If you want to add generic information on all ingredient pages, see "There's a mistake in the text or I would like to modify the text describing an ingredient. How can I fix it?". How can I add a new ingredient? # First, make sure this ingredient is released. If it is required in a (released) recipe, available to purchase by Cooking Cash or can be asked for using the megaphone in the recipes menu, then it has been released. To the contrary, if you only found it on a Restaurant City fan website or even in a Playfish official announcement, it isn't considered as released (yet). Unreleased ingredients can still be gathered on the dedicated page. # When an ingredient is released, a new page must be created. Its name must be identical to its in-game name. Do not remove or add any space or special character, even if the common spelling is different (in which case you can create a redirection from the common spelling to the in-game name). If another page already owns this title, add " (Ingredient)" at the end of the page to be added and create a page. # Then, fill in the page using the Ingredient template. Examples and information about how to use it are available in its documentation. # Finally, update the general ingredients page accordingly: #* add a new row in the ingredients list (sorted by ingredient name) containing recipes using it, if any, #* update the sentence in introduction talking about the number of ingredients released so far (the date as of when the sentence is accurate should be set to the date of release of this new ingredient). There's a mistake in the text or I would like to modify the text describing an ingredient. How can I fix it? Most of the text in ingredient pages is generated by the Ingredient template, parameters allowing only very few changes in the wording. If you want to change the text, you have to edit the template itself, not ingredient pages. Correcting a spelling mistake can be easy but adding some content may require some template knowledge. If you aren't sure about how to do it, feel free to ask in the forum. Remember that changes in this template will be passed on all ingredient pages, so it must be as generic as possible. More specific information can be added using new parameters (in which case, the template documentation must be updated accordingly).